Jade Battle Tower
by flashphoenixdjc
Summary: Heros from every dimension get teleported to a world where there are no rules, and the only way to get home is getting to the top of the tower!


_Jade Battle Tower_

_Introduction_

_Every hero decides his own destiny. Every hero picks there own path. But there are rules. There are bounderies There is a world witch holds all dimensions together. On this world, there is a legend, it goes like: For every world and every dimension that there is or ever will be, there is a hero, but even the hero has bounderies, has rules that stop him from using his true powers. But when the Myou Tennotsukai of Jade calls every hero in the connected dimensions, those heros will be in a world without rules, or bounderies, and the only way that the hero's will ever return home is by making it to the top of the Jade Battle Tower. The ones who make it, also get one wish granted. But the one they call Myou Tennotsukai isnt truly the Destiny Angel. Only the one with the Shadow Blade will destroy the darkness and send the heros to where they belong._

_Chapter One: Clashing Blades_

In the distance the sun was setting, leaving shadows over the planet. The sweet smell of the night was so strong and the drops of water from the previous rainfall were still on the leaves of the trees. But in an evil forest stood a fortress. Inside, a man who hid in the shadows , mumbled some words not understood by anybody but summoners. Then after those words he said, "With the power I hold, I call on thi, to this world I set you free, and once you see the meaning of power, than I will use you within an hour, feel my wrath, feel my pain, those who lose, there blood will stain." Than a light surrounded him and caused a huge gust of wind to circle the fortress. The strange light than shot up to the sky and opened what seemed to be a huge poratal. Within seconds souls could be seen coming through the portal and landing in the area around the fortress. As each of them came through and landed they one by one looked around in confusion. The first was a little boy from the land of hyrule. " Uh... wh.. where the hell am I." Then another beside him, and another, and another. Once it seemed as though everyone was there a strange voice. "WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF WHICH CONNECTS ALL DIMMENSIONS AND OTHER WORLDS! I AM THE ONE WHO HAS SUMMONED YOU HERE! AH YES, WHY YOU ASK! I HAVE SUMMONED YOU ALL HERE AS A TEST OF WHO DESERVES TO HAVE THE TITLE OF HERO! I WAS TOLD ALONG TIME AGO THAT I DO NOT HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A HERO, AND SO I AM WILLING TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL HAVE THAT I DO NOT! ONLY THOSE WHO MAKE TO THE TOP OF THE BATTLE TOWER WILL BE SENT HOME AND BE GIVEN ONE WISH"

Then a teenager with a tail, who was holding two daggers spoke up, " I have a question, what "Battle Tower are you refering to?"

"HAHAHA! THE ONE RIGHT UNDER YOU! HAHAHA!" Just after all of the talking the ground began to shake, causing the heros to step back out of fear. Then slowly a building started to rise, on top a huge statue of a Green Phoenix. The tower eventually grew so high that the top could no longer be seen. It must've been at least one hundred floors. The heros stood there in shock for a minute not knowing what to do. All they knew was that it was the start of a new adventure.

In the distance was an airship. Many were onboard but noone had noticed the tower just yet. A man with short spike dark brown hair, was driving the ship. He wore a cloak which covered half of his face. His silver eyes is what caught most peoples attention. In his world every few people had silver eyes. His name was Dizer. "Captain, captain!" A crew member came running into the control room. "What is it Calum?" Dizer asked with seriousness in his tone. "Sir! Something strange on the starboard side!" Calum continued to yell. "Dizer, it's some kind of tower!" It was a girl who dressed in royal close. Not a dress but short shorts a tank top and a cloak that started at her waist.

She had long brown hair. "Indeed it does. Jade, tell the crew that we need to move 10 times faster than normal. Who knows what it is."

"Aye Aye Dizer." Jade had run to Brian first (Green Pants, White Shirt, Brown Vest, Purple Spikey hair.) As she explained it to him the crew was just running all over the place trying to get the engine to move faster.

A few hours later they had finally made it to the battle tower. AS dizer walked throught the front doors he saw a recognizable emblem on the wall above the lady who was registering people. It was a Phoenix made out of the mineral Jade. When the lade had seen him she talked to him. "Excuse me. Are you joining the battle tower?"

"Battle Tower? Whats going on!" The lady then stood up, and pointed to some sort of screen. She played back what had happened earlier. Jade and Brian were also watching.

When the video had finished Jade, Brian, and Dizer were talking it over. "Jade, Brian, I have a bad feeling about this place. I think we need to register." Dizer told them trying to keep quiet. "Agreed." Jade and Brian said in sequence.

Dizer turned around and nodded at the lady. "Alright, first I'm going to need your name, place of birth, planet of birth. After that your going to need to do some perliminaries. The group gave there informtion, and when they were done they enetered three diffrent rooms, (one each).

"Ok mister Dizer, are you ready?"

"Always!" The lady then raised her arm which had a flag in it. A door on the oppisite side opened, and out came 5 Draconians. (Baby Dragons.) Dizer gave them a stare so serious that it would scare anyone. (Dizer and co. were the heros of this world.) Dizer then dashed at the the first monster and lunged his sword right through his chest.

Another monster had gone behind Dizer and tried to whip lash him with its tail, but Dizer put his sword infront and the tail wrapped around. Dizer then ripped his sword back against a wall causing the monster to hit the wall and die.

"That's it this is sooo boring. Complete FIRE!" Dizer held his sword up in the air and charged. It then unleashed a large wave of fire and killed the last three monsters.

"Congrats mister Dizer. Your friends are waiting for you."

"Thank you." Dizer said trying to keep his kool. "Oh I almost forgot., here's your battle tower passport!" The lady handed him a card with his picture on it. "You must use this to get around. Most things in the battle tower cost BP (Battle Points). You get battle points by winning battles and lose battle points when you are not victorious. You also need your card for quick regitration before each battle. None of the battles have actually started so you are going first. I cannot tell you your opponent. Good Luck!" The lady turned and went back. Dizer went through the door that monsteres came through. AS he walked though he realized that he was already going to fight his first battle right then and there.

"WELCOME ALL TO JADE BATTLE TOWER!" Said an announcer as the crowd cheered there loudest. "NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I AM PLEASED TO INTRODUCE... LINK FROM THE LAND OF HYRULE!" The crowd then cheered even louder. "HE IS A DARK KICKING, POWER PUNCHING KID!

HIS WEAPON IS THE MINNI MASTER SWORD! AND INTRODUCING OUR VERY OWN... DIZER!" The crowd cheered again and even louder. "DIZER IS THE DESTROYER OF JACKERIA! HIS WEAPON IS THE SHADOW WING!

_BATTLE 1_

_Stadium: Jade Battle Tower Colloseum_

_Suprises: None_

_Winning Condition: Defeat Opponent_

"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!" 3...2...1...FIGHT!

"I won't go easy on you just cause your a kid!" Dizer said deciding to let link make the first move. "I'm not that young you bastard!" Link took out his boomerang and tossed it at Dizer. Dizer had his eyes closed as he was trying to concentrate. _This battle will be won easily. I see your boomerang boy... NOW FETCH! _Dizer ripped out his sword and slashed the boomerang coming right at his face. It then started to head back to Link, who was so in shock he wasn't moving. The boomerang hit Link right in the head tossing him back all the way to the wall knocking him out cold. "AND THE WINNER BY A LONG SHOT... DIZER MAKO!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, FF7, FF8,FF9,FF10,Star Fox,Beyblade, Veiwtiful Joe, F-Zero,Digimon,Pokemon,Yu-gi-oh,Inu-yasha,Fire Emblem, but I wish I did.

But I did make up Dizer Jade And Brian and they are copyright so steal them and die! Mwhahahahah!

Hope you enjoyed.

The above goes for the rest of this fanfic.


End file.
